Blood Sisters
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Emma and Manny promised to be friends forever. Blood sisters is what they called themselvs. They made a promise to eachoter...that they swore they would keep even if they weren't friends. Well they're friendship wouldn't last...but would manny keep her pr


Chapter 1- Default Chapter

"Are you ready do this?" Emma asked

"Yes…No." Manny replied looking down

Emma gave her a look. Manny nodded her head. Emma grabbed a knife from her side and held Manny's hand. Manny's palms were sweaty and her hand was shaking. Emma brought the knife closer to Manny's hand when Manny suddenly pulled away.

"Wait" she said staring at the knife "We can't just do it. We have to have like a promise to each other. Like if we do this we're going to do something when we're older…you know something."

The air brushed against Emma's cheek. It was August almost time for school to start. 9th grade for Emma and Manny.

"You know something with a meaning to why we are doing this" Manny added

"We want to be best friends forever." Emma replied

"Yeah…but…that's naturally going to happen. We don't have to make a promise for that" Manny replied

Manny was really trying to hesitate. She really didn't want to do it anymore but she couldn't back out.

"But we're about to go into 9th grade Manny! Who knows what is going to happen. So the promise is that we will be friends forever."

"I still think it needs more of a meaning"

"Ok" Emma started "If I die and I have kids I will let you take care of my kids. Even if I have a husband I will put it in my will and everything. Now you have something to look forward to!"

"Same." Many replied "When Craig and I have kids and I die I'll give the kids to you because Craig will probably kill himself" Manny said with a smile

Emma gave Manny a weird look. Manny gave her hand to Emma. She wasn't as scared as she was before. The thought of kids made her happy. The thought of Craig's kids made her even happier. And the thought of Craig made her overly joy! Even though he hurt her. But Manny had to admit that the locker thing was getting out of hand. She should have listened to Emma and cooled it down. That's the thing Emma was always right! That bugged Manny she was always in Emma's shadow. She could never be her own she was always going to be known as Emma's friend. But since Emma was right once she did leave Craig alone he did ask her to dance at Mrs. Nelson's wedding so that was a start. But 2 months ago when his dad died he didn't even talk to Manny about it. And when Manny saw him dancing with Ashley she wished that was her not Ashley. Manny hadn't talked to Craig since Spikes wedding. Yeah they passed each other in the hall but Craig wouldn't look at her or smile at her he pretended like she was invisible. That's exactly how she felt now. But Manny knew that some where deep down inside Craig loved her and wanted to be with her and only her. And 9th grade was going to prove it! Manny had a smile on her face thinking about herself with Craig. But once she snapped back to reality her smile faded. And she let out a small scream as tears ran down her cheek. She looked at her hand blood was coming out.

"Your blood" Emma said

Emma to cut a small line across her palm.

"My blood"

Manny and Emma held there hands together.

"Our blood" Emma said

Manny quickly let go of Emma's hand and grabbed the towels and band aids that were sitting next to her. She handed one to Emma and they both wiped there cuts.

"So that's it?" Manny asked "We're blood sisters now?"

"Yeah….it wasn't that painful. I mean it could have been worse"

Manny touched her hello kitty band aid "Yeah it could have been worse"

Emma lay down on the grass.

"So this is what it feels like to be blood sisters"

Manny laid down next to her.

"I don't feel any different" she replied

"Me neither"

"Girls the movies about to start and I got the popcorn!" Spike yelled

Snake was on vacation so spike was having a make up for the girl's night she missed. Manny and Emma smiled at each other as they ran inside.

10 years later 

Manny was watching TV when the phone started ringing. She got off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said panting

"Hi Manny" the person answered she sounded like she was crying "It's Spike"

"What's wrong Mrs. Nelson?" Manny asked

Spike continued to cry. Manny let out a soft sigh. She had no clue why Spike out of all people was calling her. She hadn't talked to Emma since grade 9. What on Earth would spike want from her? Spike took in a deep breath.

"Sorry…it's just Emma" she started still crying

"What about Emma?" Manny asked "not that I would care" she thought

"Emma…she…she dies…of cancer an hour ago. I know you guys haven't talked in a wile but I thought you should know. I'll call you later to tell you when the funeral is."

Spike hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Manny looked at her hand. The mark from the blood sister's thing was still there. She touched it.

"We can't be blood sisters anymore" Manny said also hanging up the phone


End file.
